


The Beginning of Trans Female Ouma and her Supportive Sidekick Tsumugi

by spaced_unicorn



Series: Trans Female Kokichi [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, i mean sure, i see good friendship, trans girl ouma, woah tsumugi doesnt hate oma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_unicorn/pseuds/spaced_unicorn
Summary: Something stolen gives an opportunity for Ouma to finally start her wanted transition, but she starts slow, with new clothes!





	The Beginning of Trans Female Ouma and her Supportive Sidekick Tsumugi

Sitting quietly on his bed, he quietly touched his chest and groaned, flopping on his back.

He- no,  **she** knew nobody would believe her if she said she wanted to be a female.

After all, "you can't trust a liar!"

Whimpering, she sat back up and stared at a lone picture, one of her nonbiological family.

With ten members, it got chaotic, but they kept her so energetic, it was easy to forget the dysphoria. If only for a minute.

Suddenly, her doorbell started to ring sporadically.

She stood up and wiped tears off her face.

_'When did those get there?'_

Opening the door, she saw a furious Tsumugi.

"Did you steal my Hatsune Miku dress?" She shrieked.

Suddenly, Ouma remembered the item on her floor. Raising one finger, she turned back to her room and retrieved the stolen item.

"Oh, so you did... Why?" Shen curiously questioned. Ouma remained silent for a second.

"I wanna be a girl..." She mumbled. Tsumugi's eyes lit up and took Ouma's arm.

"I'll make you a new outfit, c'mon!"

Why did Tsumugi trust her? She has no reason to...


End file.
